


An Amalgamation

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Co-workers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, NCT drabbles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Post-Break Up, Public Sex, Smut, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: A collection of short(ish) drabbles for NCT pairings and prompts!Jeno couldn’t see shit.This was not an entirely unfamiliar sensation for him. He couldn’t see shit when he woke up in the morning, before he fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table. He couldn’t see shit when he showered and groggily brushed his teeth before popping his contacts in. He couldn’t see shit when he’d sleep over at Jaemin’s only to be awoken by a persistent, inquiring hardon pressing shamelessly against his asscheek or inner thigh, or when that inevitably devolved into a lazy morning fuck.*“Baby?” Donghyuck cried, whirling around to find Jaemin almost upon him. “You really think you can win me over with cute pet names and pitiful glances? I was never your ‘baby’. You never wanted that - you made it perfectly clear! You never wanted me!”*Donghyuck was always frowning at him these days.Why?Was Doyoung doing something wrong? Was Donghyuck starting to lose interest?Sure, it had been a while since they’d shifted from their old ‘fuck around’ arrangement to official boyfriends… but Donghyuck had been the one to propose that change.Was that suddenly not what he wanted anymore?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Table of Contents

A short series of drabbles and prompts with NCT pairings. These were requested on twitter using a list of phrase prompts provided.

Due to who I am as a person, these were not quite as short as expected.

Each mini-fic has varying ratings, which will be noted in the chapter titles.

Prompts and pairings will be added as they're completed!

Ch. 2 - Prompt 28 "It's too dark in here." Jeno/Jaemin

Ch. 3 - Prompt 18 "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending they're you." Donghyuck/Jaemin

Ch. 4 - Prompt 23 "You have to stop doing that" "Doing what?" "Doing things that make me wanna kiss you." Doyoung/Donghyuck

Ch. 5 - Prompt 26 "Please, look at me." Donghyuck/Mark

Ch. 6 - Prompt 20 "We could get arrested for this." Ten/Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


	2. Prompt 28 Nomin (M)

"It's too dark in here!"

1.1k/Mature

for twt user teacuptaeil

Jeno couldn’t see shit.

This was not an entirely unfamiliar sensation for him. He couldn’t see shit when he woke up in the morning, before he fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table. He couldn’t see shit when he showered and groggily brushed his teeth before popping his contacts in. He couldn’t see shit when he’d sleep over at Jaemin’s only to be awoken by a persistent, inquiring hardon pressing shamelessly against his asscheek or inner thigh, or when that inevitably devolved into a lazy morning fuck. But that was okay. He’d memorized Jaemin’s pretty face well enough to fill in the missing details. Jeno would just focus on his other senses in those moments. The taste of Jaemin’s skin, the smell of his shampoo, the feel of his wet mouth on Jeno’s cock, and occasionally (when they actually felt up for it so early in the morning) the spread of Jaemin’s asscheeks.

Wha- Where was he? Jeno was getting distracted. 

He physically shook himself out of it, looking around.

Ah, yes. Jeno couldn’t see shit.

“It’s too dark in here,” he complained mildly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Even with them on, the dreary dim glow of the safetylight was hardly enough to make out more than his boyfriend’s vague profile from across the table, to the point where Jeno suspected it might be going out. “How can you even see what you’re doing?”

Jaemin might have smiled (or scowled), humming distractedly as he moved the print he was working on from the developer to the stop.

“Years of practice,” he murmured cryptically. Jeno rolled his eyes, watching as he lifted the tray to slide the print back and forth, coating it fully before carefully transferring it to the fixer.

“Or maybe you’re just part darkroom gremlin,” Jeno offered, smiling cheerfully. Jaemin didn’t spare him a glance, merely chuckling before grabbing hold of the print with his tongs and wandering over to drop it into the water bath. He removed a couple of the prints which he’d been rinsing for the past few minutes, hanging them to dry.

Jeno tried to hold in a groan when Jaemin wandered back to the enlarger, but he didn’t quite succeed if the sardonic,

“Jeno Lee…” was anything to go by.

“I’m  _ sorry,” _ Jeno huffed, trying not to pout. “It’s just… how much longer do you plan to be here?”

“As long as it takes,” Jaemin replied patiently, swapping out the old negative for the next one he wanted to print. “You know I want to finish up this project by today~”

“I know, I’m- I know,” Jeno said, somewhat apologetically, placing his hands on the table and bouncing from heel to toe. “It’s just, I thought we were going biking after.”

“We are.”

“...well I didn’t think it would take so long,” Jeno muttered, just to himself, knowing he was being a bit petty and knowing his boyfriend would still hear him. He watched as Jaemin double checked the focus before placing a new print sheet down.

“I told you that you should have waited at the coffee shop for me,” Jaemin pointed out in that same patient, vaguely patronizing tone he’d developed from all his volunteering at the Early Childhood Development department. “Or back at home. You always get bored in here after the first five minutes.”

“Well maybe if I could use my phone,” Jeno shot back. Jaemin only snorted, pressing the timer for the exposure.

“Ah! But you knew that going in, my darling whiner baby.”

Okay true.

Jaemin had once sent him a series of very involved instructional articles about what he could do to safelight his phone to potentially use in the darkroom on the odd occasion that Jeno found himself there, but every time he’d tried to read through them his eyes had immediately glazed over, so he’d promptly given up. He’d committed to suffering in boredom.

“I just wanted to see you,” he pouted out. That was true. Even though they would be together the entire rest of the day, they’d both been extra busy lately and it felt like Jaemin-time, where it once was ever abundant, was now sorely lacking.

“You can see me right now!”

“Can I?” Jeno demanded, waving his hand in front of his face in a gesture he (belatedly) realized was a little too reminiscent of John Cena. “Can I, though?”

“Oh my Jeno, how I love when you hang around to complain about my passions~” Jaemin sang out, grabbing the print and returning to the table Jeno was leaning on to throw it in the developer.

“Is your passion photography or darkrooms?” Jeno teased, knowing he wasn’t actually in trouble. Not yet anyway. “They do make digital cameras you know.”

He watched the image appear as Jaemin sloshed the tray up and down carefully. Alright, so that part was cool.

“I’ve heard tell, yes,” Jaemin said with a grin, as if he didn’t have two painfully expensive ones sitting at home. “But there’s just something about the process of film…”

“Oh please. You aren’t really going to start on a ‘the warmth of vinyl’ type argument, are you? What are you, 50?” Jeno demanded, leaning forward to make a face. He was kidding. “You sound like such a boomer.”

Jaemin set the tray down, eyes twinkling with amusement (at least from what Jeno could make out).

“All this moaning and groaning isn’t really like you,” he scolded mildly, lips curling into a little smirk. “You’ve been spending too much time around Donghyuck.”

“Chenle, more likely,” Jeno argued charitably. To be fair, he spent a lot of time around them both.

“It sounds like our little Jeno is feeling attention deprived,” Jaemin announced in his painfully cutesy voice that only ever made Jeno want to roll his eyes. “Or are you just touch starved? Come here, silly baby. If you wanted some love, you only had to ask.”

Jeno  _ did _ roll his eyes, but he leaned in to catch Jaemin’s lips. Then he wrinkled his nose.

“Chemical kiss,” he complained, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s. Jaemin laughed, reaching out to pat him lovingly on the neck,

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you plenty of fresh air kisses outside, just as soon as I’m done.”

“Speaking of done,” Jeno said, glancing down pointedly at the print that was still floating in the developer.

“Oh shit, I didn’t set a timer,” Jaemin muttered, scrambling to fish it out. Jeno laughed, leaning away to give him room to work.

Ah well. Jeno would try to be patient. Any Jaemin-time was good Jaemin-time in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first nomin! And destined to be my only solo nomin, lol (barring ot3/4 situations involving Hyuck).  
> Thanks my lovely prompter who, mid-read, stopped to make [this](https://twitter.com/teacuptaeil/status/1292124109753610240?s=20) glorious tribute to Jeno Cena
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I appreciate comments!


	3. Prompt 18 Nahyuck (T)

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you.”

1.5k/Teen

for twt user spyblue31

“Wait!”

Donghyuck didn’t stop, pushing past a couple in the doorway as he basically flung himself out the cafe, knowing that he would rather be anywhere but here right now. He could already feel his cheeks warming, tears welling up in his eyes.

No! He had to hold it in. This wasn’t the time to cry. He was so tired of crying.

“Stop! Baby, please wait!”

Well that did it.

“Baby?” he cried, whirling around to find Jaemin almost upon him. He didn’t fight when Jaemin reached out to grab his wrist, angling Donghyuck toward him just right. “You really think you can win me over with cute pet names and pitiful glances? I was never your ‘baby’. You never wanted that - you made it perfectly clear! You never wanted  _ me!” _

Jaemin did look convincingly pitiful now. He gazed at Donghyuck with big, powerful puppy eyes and a remorseful pout.

“I-” Jaemin started, hesitating as he looked Donghyuck over. Jaemin stroked his thumb across his wrist mindlessly and even though he knew he shouldn’t be noticing, Hyuck was suddenly very aware of the warmth, the intimacy of the act. “You’re right. I never did right by you. I didn’t appreciate you properly. I didn’t appreciate what we had. But, god - all these months later and I- I just miss you so much. Please, can’t we-”

“No!” Donghyuck cried, yanking his arm out of Jaemin’s grip, clenching his jaw with a frustration he didn’t truly feel. His vision was swimming and he finally blinked out a pair of near identical big, round tears. Now felt like the right time. “No. I can’t do this with you again. You really hurt me and it feels like somehow you knew… like you sensed that I was low and tired and desperate, so you chose to come back to make sure I was still crazy about you! To stroke your ego, or-”

“That’s not it, I promise. I swear!” Jaemin cried and just for a moment Hyuck thought he saw something like amusement in his eyes. He fought a frown at that idea, but it was gone just as fast as it had come, replaced by what he’d like to believe was a look of genuine regret. “Baby, I wouldn’t lie to you - I never want to hurt you again. All those feelings I was fighting… I was just trying to protect my own heart. I was selfish but you were everything I wanted. You still are. Please, can’t we try again?”

“I can’t do this. I can’t  _ do _ this with you, Jay. I can’t keep loving you, then getting my heart broken,” Donghyuck said, just above a whisper. He blinked hard, squeezing another single tear down his right cheek, staring somewhere around Jaemin’s chest. “I get my hopes up, only to find myself hurt and alone and  _ missing _ you. I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you!”

He finally met Jaemin’s gaze and they stood there for a few beats in silence. Slowly, Jaemin stepped forward, scooping up Hyuck’s hands into his own. Donghyuck already knew his answer before Jaemin even asked the question.

“So stop. Just kiss me instead,” he pleaded, looking deeply into Hyuck’s eyes. “I promise on everything I love, my mom, my sister, that if you let me kiss you again - if you let me  _ try! _ That I promise to make it up to you. To be the man you deserve. Will you let me try? Can I kiss you?”

Donghyuck expected his eyes to well up once more, but it seemed he was finally out of tears.

“Yes,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall closed prettily as Jaemin leaned in to press their lips together. Hyuck nearly jolted when he felt the swipe of tongue across his bottom lip. He tentatively opened his mouth, grasping at Jaemin’s back, heart suddenly thumping excitedly in his chest.

“Aaaand cut!”

Donghyuck instinctively jerked at the loud call from across the room. He dropped his arms, and took several quick steps back, glancing into the audience where the director and a handful of other crew members sat watching.

“Blocking looked good,” the man said with a nod. “Jay, you’re following maybe half a step too close behind Beth during the chase - almost looks like you could smack into her if she turns too quickly. The tears are always a nice touch - well done, Hyuck, you're a machine. Volume was good, except on the last line - we’re whispering to the back of the room, remember. I liked the heat of the kiss. Beth being a little tense at first, then melting into it read well, at least for me. Let’s maybe run through the meeting at the cafe once more, I think there’s a bit of a tone shift I want to try at the start.”

Donghyuck and Jaemin both nodded, moving to obey, along with the extras in that scene.

They ran through the first half of the scene twice more before moving on to the finale. That they worked on for the rest of the afternoon.

“God, I’m starved,” Hyuck groaned as they finally packed up at the end of rehearsal.

“Same. Wanna grab dinner? My treat,” Jaemin offered, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. Donghyuck snorted, reaching out to shove his shoulder.

“You’re such a dork. As if I needed more convincing than ‘free food’,” he teased, following Jaemin out the back door and into the bright early evening light. He chose not to think about how his friend paused to allow him to catch up, placing his hand on the small of Donghyuck’s back until they were level with one another.

It had been a little… weird to be cast as the main love interest opposite his best friend of, well. Ever. They had known each other since middle school, attended the same high school, applied to the same theater program at the same local university. It was great! Hyuck and Jaemin had always made a name for themselves for their great chemistry whenever they were cast together - be it lead and villain, best friends, father/son, anything. What have you. They worked well together, and casting them in tandem always added a little extra zest to a performance.

But this was the first time they’d had the opportunity - hell, had the option - of playing romantic leads. College really was where it's at for a pair of queer, bright-eyed theater kids.

It’s just… It was a little weird. At first. It  _ was _ the first time they’d kissed, after all.

Obviously. They were friends. They’d never made a habit of going around making out before.

So.

Donghyuck was pretty sure he was the one making it weird. He was reading too much into stuff, right? Like how Jaemin had taken hold of his arm and was now rubbing soft circles just above his wrist. They linked arms, held hands, and were generally touchy-feely all the time! What was the big deal? Nothing! Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. At least now.

Maybe Hyuck was just stuck on the fact that he’d somehow had Jaemin’s tongue unexpectedly in his mouth not a few hours before.

That might be it.

He tried to tell himself it was nothing - that Jaemin was dedicated to the role and had gone for the most authentic performance, that was all. It’s just that…

There had been something different between them since the start of rehearsals for the play. A kind of charge that wasn’t there before. Hyuck was fairly certain he wasn’t imagining it.

It was just like suddenly, this new option opened up where it had never existed before.

Ugh, he didn’t know. It was all kind of confusing.

Things were close enough to normal that he’d taken to convincing himself they really must be. Normal, that is.

It was probably just him.

Donghyuck was making things weird.

They were almost to Jaemin’s car when he seemed to hesitate, glancing at Hyuck before setting his jaw determinedly. He walked Donghyuck all the way to the passenger door, unlocking and opening it for him, waiting until he was settled before closing it carefully. Hyuck watched as Jaemin walked all the way around to the driver’s side, plopping down inside and starting the engine.

“That was dramatic,” he said, aiming for teasing but sounding a little sheepish to his own ear.

“Yeah, I-” Jaemin started, scratching the back of his neck. He pursed his lips, shutting the engine off again. He turned to Donghyuck who was watching in fascinated apprehension.

“So. I mean. That is...” Jaemin tried, looking everywhere but Hyuck’s face. He sighed, finally making eye contact. “You feel it too, right? I’m- there’s this spark between us now and I’m not sure when it started but I like it. And I think? you do too? And I think we could be good and…”

He trailed off from his babbling with a sigh, glancing down. Donghyuck could feel his heart racing again as Jaemin reached down to take his hand.

“It’s like what the stupid play says, only backwards,” he tried again, smiling at Hyuck with a mixture of bashful optimism and brash expectance, “I can’t keep kissing you and pretending you’re a stranger. Do you… I like you, Hyuck. I’m into you. Do you think, maybe we could-”

Donghyuck already knew his answer before Jaemin even finished the question.

“Yeah, I do,” he breathed, leaning forward with a bold grin. “Can I kiss you?”

Jaemin looked surprised for all of 2 seconds before he chuckled sweetly,

“Yes.”

When their lips met, and when Jaemin once again licked tentatively across Donghyuck’s lower lip, there was definitely a charge there. And Hyuck was happy it wasn’t just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for my baby! With some good ol' angst subversion, lol.  
> Happy belated Birthday, darlin'
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought!


	4. Prompt 23 Dohyuck (E)

"You have to stop doing that" "Doing what?" "Doing things that make me wanna kiss you."

2.3k/Explicit

for twt user maplemooncake

Donghyuck had been frowning at him lately. Not where it counted. Not at home - that is, not at Doyoung’s apartment where he seemed to live about 80% of the time now. But at work. And whenever they were out and about. Donghyuck was always frowning at him these days.

It had taken him a while to notice, to be honest. But once Doyoung was aware, it was like all of the incidents from the past few months came rushing back to him with uncomfortable clarity.

Donghyuck frowning at him when he’d nailed a big presentation. Donghyuck frowning at him when Doyoung snatched the last shot out of his hand, tipping it back before his boyfriend could be made to suffer too greatly. Donghyuck frowning at him when Doyoung announced to their coworkers that yes, they’d requested the same week off of work, and that no, it wasn’t in any way suspicious (it was entirely suspicious. They were going to Jeju Island together to eat seafood caught by free-diving grannies, hike up Halla Mountain, check out the sex museum, and fuck against their hotel window with a perfect view of the beach).

Why?

Was Doyoung doing something wrong? Was Donghyuck starting to lose interest?

Sure, it had been a while since they’d shifted from their old ‘fuck around’ arrangement to official boyfriends… but Donghyuck had been the one to propose that change. He always seemed to be the one to broach new ideas or propositions in their relationship, while Doyoung simply followed along like a (mostly) obedient pet.

Was that suddenly not what Donghyuck wanted anymore?

It wasn't quite worrying enough to make Doyoung come out and ask, for two reasons. The first being, he was pretty sure he was reading a little too much into it and it probably wasn't as big a deal as he imagined it to be. Donghyuck was very straightforward about his feelings and desires - if he had a problem, Doyoung would find out soon enough. The second reason was that… well. If he happened to be right, he didn't actually want to know. He'd cling to this thing with Donghyuck just as desperately and shamelessly as he needed to. He wasn't anywhere near ready to give it up. 

Unsurprisingly, Doyoung did eventually get his answer, though. It was an unbearably hot Saturday and the two of them had spent most of the afternoon shopping. By the time they were on their way home - crammed onto the packed subway, laden with bags, having walked for literal hours - Donghyuck was clearly done. He didn’t say anything - he never complained about anything serious. If he was complaining at all, you could all but guarantee it didn’t matter to him much. But Doyoung knew him well enough to notice the extra droop of his shoulders, and the quiet, heavy sigh every time he was jostled too roughly, and the way his hand gripped the metal pole beside him.

Doyoung wanted to pull him close so that he could at least rest a little comfortably for the remainder of the ride but that was a little much for two grown men traveling together in the middle of the afternoon. Then he got an idea.

“Look at you, you’re drunk,” Doyoung proclaimed loudly, poking at Donghyuck’s shoulder with his free hand. His boyfriend glanced over in surprise, but Doyoung only winked at him.

“I told you drinks with lunch was a bad idea,” he continued with a laugh, just loud enough that most of their fellow nearby passengers could hear, without sounding belligerent. There were a few muffled chuckles as he reached down to scoop the bags out of Donghyuck’s hand, leaning into him. “It’s barely 4 o’clock and you’re about to fall over. Here, lean on me. I’m not picking your ass up if you fall.”

Another titter of amused laughter that someone clearly tried to swallow. Doyoung was smiling widely, gesturing at his shoulder with his chin.

Donghyuck just stared at him for a few moments before frowning. Ah, that. It was back. That same particular frown.

Before he had time to consider it too deeply, Donghyuck obeyed without a word, leaning a bit of his weight on Doyoung. He let out a small sigh of relief as he tucked his head into the crook of Doyoung’s neck.

There. It couldn’t be so bad, then.

Now, Doyoung couldn’t be sure that he’d been wearing that same frown the whole ride, but he noticed it was still there when they arrived at the station. And through the entire short walk back to Doyoung’s apartment. And when Donghyuck collapsed onto the couch with a loud groan, immediately crossing his arms over his chest.

Doyoung busied himself with putting their shopping bags away, turning on the aircon, and grabbing a couple glasses of water from the kitchen.

When he returned to find that Donghyuck was still frowning, however, Doyoung finally felt obligated to say something.

“Are you alright?” he asked carefully, setting the cups onto a pair of coasters on the coffee table.

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” Donghyuck said, sounding half snappy, half surprised. Doyoung waited a beat, but when Donghyuck didn’t elaborate, he sighed.

“Are you sure?” he asked delicately. “Because you’re glaring like I ate the last cup of Shin ramyeon you were saving.”

“Am not,” Donghyuck argued, hands flying to his face, pushing his lips up into a more neutral position. Doyoung didn’t say anything, simply staring at him imploringly.

Donghyuck held out for a while, jaw set determinedly. Doyoung continued to stare, raising a judgmental eyebrow. Donghyuck hesitated, then almost immediately cracked.

“Hyung, it’s nothing, ughhhhh,” he bellowed, throwing himself back against the couch dramatically. Doyoung continued to wait him out, but he felt oddly relieved. If Donghyuck was whining and moaning about it, then it couldn’t be anything too serious.

Still, he was the tiniest bit taken aback when Donghyuck sat up again, fixing Doyoung with his worst look.

“It’s just… You have to stop doing that!” Donghyuck demanded, tone an exaggerated imitation of disdain.

“Doing what?” Doyoung asked, genuinely alarmed. He blinked over at him in confusion when Donghyuck scoffed,

“Stop doing things that make me want to kiss you.”

They looked at each other for a few beats in dead silence.

“You don’t _understand,_ hyung,” Donghyuck continued insistently. “Do you know how hard it is in public when you’re acting all sweet and impressive and perfect with everyone around when I can’t do anything about it? Like, you just expect me to ignore how good and kissable you are when you’re owning the board room, or being all thoughtful and lovely on a train full of people? We’re two men, you know? It’s not like you’re my girlfriend - I can’t just lean over and plant one on you whenever-”

Doyoung’s booming laugh seemed to surprise both of them, cutting Donghyuck off before he could rant any further. Doyoung found himself reaching for his boyfriend, not entirely positive it wasn’t to strangle him.

“This?  _ This _ is what you’ve got me all worked up about these past few weeks?” he demanded, pulling Donghyuck toward him in a rather rough embrace. “This is what you’ve been pouting over for months?”

“Quit making light of it, hyung, I’m serious,” Donghyuck shot back, pouting heavily now. “It’s been bothering me. It’s really hard to remember that I have to hold myself back and you make it way harder.” 

Doyoung just laughed again, squeezing all of his excess feelings into a tight hug.

“You are the world’s most irritating man, I cannot believe I’m so in love with a dumb idiot like you,” he declared, turning to straddle Donghyuck’s lap, rubbing his thumbs over his boyfriend’s cheeks softly. Donghyuck didn’t seem to have an answer for that (a first). He merely gazed up at Doyoung - a little interested, a little expectant.

“We’re alone now,” Doyoung said, not quite able to keep the teasing out of his tone. “How about instead of whining about it, you just kiss me like you want to?”

Donghyuck hummed in agreement, gripping Doyoung’s waist with one hand and wrapping the other around the back of his neck, pulling him in until their lips met.

It started out sweet and mild but it didn’t stay that way for long.

“Idiot,” Doyoung muttered as he kissed down Donghyuck’s chin to get to his neck. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Stupid idiot boy. What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me a lot?”

“Already done, you idiot.”

Doyoung nipped at the freckle on Donghyuck’s throat with his teeth, then dragged just the very tip of his tongue up the side of his neck in a way he suspected would leave his boyfriend ticklish and squirming. He was correct.

“I know you’re still tired. Let me take care of you, hmm?” he breathed, pressed a kiss onto Donghyuck’s jaw, then another onto his lips. “Will you let me do that?”

Donghyuck hummed agreeably again and it wasn’t long before Doyoung had him flat on his back, naked in bed.

He took his time lavishing Donghyuck’s skin with touches and kisses. He mouthed and sucked Donghyuck’s cock hard, making sure to work it just enough to keep it at attention without actually getting him off. Yet.

He licked and kissed and nibbled at the plush skin of Donghyuck’s inner thighs as Doyoung began slowly working him open with fingers. He always kept one eye on Donghyuck, who was watching Doyoung between his legs with a mellow, half-lidded expression. He ran his own fingers lazily through Doyoung’s hair, down his neck, stroking at his earlobe, while feeling over himself with the other.

There was something about having him like this. It felt like a rare treat. Doyoung had noticed that his boyfriend seemed to go about sex quite differently depending on whether he was topping or bottoming. In the case of the latter, when Donghyuck was feeling mischievous or a little bratty (often) he would make Doyoung chase him - make him work for his pleasure, work to get his boyfriend to cooperate. It was the thrill of a challenge vanquished.

But other times he would be much as he was now. All warm and soft and agreeable beneath Doyoung. A rare treat, indeed.

There was a special sort of glow about him then. A smoldering ember rather than his usual blinding light.

Doyoung couldn’t look away.

He didn’t want to force Donghyuck on his stomach, even though it would be easier to hit the spot that way - Doyoung wanted to see his face. But he still wanted this to be more about Donghyuck than himself.

“Ready, you think?” Doyoung asked, pulling his fingers out carefully, wiping them off on the towel Donghyuck was laying on. His boyfriend shot him a lazy smile.

“Sure hyung,” he said, wiggling his ass slightly. “Stick it to me.”

Doyoung wrinkled his nose in distaste at the pun but obeyed, taking hold of his own dick, tapping it a few times where the curve of Donghyuck’s hip met his thigh. He positioned the tip against Donghyuck’s hole, pressing experimentally. When he was met with relaxed acceptance, he poured a generous amount of lube over his cock before slowly easing inside. He tried a handful of swallow thrusts, working himself a bit deeper each time. Once he was sure Donghyuck was comfortable, he poured more lube onto his index finger, pulling out completely.

Donghyuck raised a curious eyebrow but when Doyoung pushed the digit inside, quickly locating the bundle of his prostate, he let his head fall back, groaning prettily.

Doyoung smiled, handling his cock awkwardly with his left hand until he was able to slide it back in as well. He pushed his cock deeper until Donghyuck made the faintest noise of complaint, all the while rubbing and stroking over the sweet spot with his finger. It wasn’t much wider than his dick alone, but Doyoung was happy to wait until Donghyuck was fully comfortable.

Eventually they got there and Doyoung began to pump in and out of him while simultaneously working his p-spot until he was mumbling and moaning lowly.

“Hyung, hyung. I’m not going to last if you keep this up,” Donghyuck said with a gasp as Doyoung picked up the pace, moving his hips in a harsh rhythm.

“Who are you lasting for? Get yourself off, baby,” Doyoung teased. Donghyuck began stroking over his own cock unhurriedly.

“Are you close?” he asked, shooting Doyoung a heated look. He wrapped his legs tightly around Doyoung’s hips, pulling them ever closer. “Think you can come inside before I finish?”

Doyoung felt his cheeks heat slightly. Something about Donghyuck’s brash little challenges. He cleared his throat.

“I- I can try.”

Donghyuck giggled and Doyoung carefully pulled his finger out before thrusting hard and faster. He already was close. He leaned down to kiss over Donghyuck’s chest, licking cheekily over his nipples. It wasn’t long before he came with a loud groan, that changed to a high pitched whimper when Donghyuck clenched tightly around him. Not a few minutes later, Donghyuck was spraying cum over his own stomach.

Doyoung flopped forward and they lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. Finally, though, he sat back, carefully pulling out.

“So,” Donghyuck began, tone airy as he dipped two fingers into the jizz on his tummy, examining it disinterestedly. “Still mad you’re dating the world’s biggest idiot.”

Doyoung scoffed, then chuckled, watching his cum drip slowly out of Donghyuck’s gently pulsing hole,

“When was I ever mad? You may be an idiot, but at least you’re my idiot.”

“Glad to hear that,” Donghyuck said with a grin, reaching to wipe his scuzzy fingers on Doyoung’s chest. He made a noise of indignation. “Now clean me up, peasant!”

Doyoung sighed, shaking his head as he reached for the other clean towel,

“Anything for you, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore how the word count is steadily growing with each chapter...
> 
> This is ended up being an unofficial sequel to my [other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179520) dohyuck porn (which would explain the gratuitous sex scene, but listen - none of my dohyucks have fully fucked on-screen so I couldn't just not have Doyoung fuck Hyuck's ass... please try to understand), which is pretty self-indulgent of me, sure, but I feel like it made for a fun take on the prompt.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, lovely prompter!  
> And to everyone else, as well.


	5. Prompt 26 Markhyuck (T)

"Please, look at me"

1k/Teen

for twt user reasony11

"We're dying here," Donghyuck hissed in his ear, plastering a smile on his face for the frowning couple who were watching them like hawks. Judgmental, impatient hawks.

"I don't know what to tell you, we've tried everything," Mark muttered in despair. They honestly had. And it's not like they hadn't already taken a handful of decent shots, but they weren't _perfect._ And the couple was quick to remind them that they were paying for perfect. Ugh. At least the crying had stopped. Although at this point it was 50/50 whether he or Hyuck would eventually breakdown instead.

"That's it," Donghyuck said determinedly. "We're bringing out the big guns." Mark glanced at him in surprise, 

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, I mean. Fetch me Mr. Sunshine."

There was a pause while Donghyuck stood there with his hands on his hips, staring dramatically into the distance. Mark hesitated before leaning in conspiratorially. 

"But I thought you hated doing the puppet voice," he pointed out. Donghyuck pursed his lips, shooting Mark an exasperated look. 

"Of course I hate it. But desperate times call for desperate measures, my friend. If we don't get this kid looking straight into the camera and smiling so that I can send him and his bitchass parents packing in the next 15 minutes, I'm gonna lose it. So go find me the stupid puppet! Chop chop."

"Jeez, bossy," Mark scoffed, turning to obey. He wasn't really mad but he had to make at least _some_ small effort to pretend to be. Donghyuck could be a lot like this stubborn toddler they had raging in the middle of their portrait studio. You give him an inch, he'll take a mile. Boundries between them were important, especially these days.

Mark shot a sheepish smile at the pair of unimpressed parents, pointedly avoiding eye contact as he grabbed the prop bucket. He dug through all the way to the bottom, briefly worried that they hadn't put it away properly, until his fingers finally connected with yarn and felt. He smiled.

"Hey, baby!" Mark called, clapping his hands smartly. The clap worked a lot better than the words but the kids finally looked around. Mark held up the puppet, working its mouth with a hearty chuckle. For a moment the toddler was entranced and Mark thought 'yes! This is it!'.

He tossed Mr. Sunshine across the room to Donghyuck who caught it deftly. The kid's eyes followed the movement and his expression lit up in wonder when Donghyuck put on the voice… for approximately 4 seconds, before he was back to looking everywhere but the camera. 

Donghyuck wanted to scream. He didn't, but Mark could definitely tell. He'd known Hyuck long enough to know what he looked like when his soul was ready to leave his body.

"Baby! Sweetheart! Darling!" Donghyuck called out, still doing the voice, making the puppet talk. Nothing. He sighed in frustration, resorting to his usual tone.

"Baby," he said desperately, a little strained. "Please. _Please_ look at me!"

Whoosh.

Mark swallowed heavily. It wasn't often he was shoved forcefully back to a single, perfectly preserved moment in time. Somehow it was two years ago and Mark already had tears streaming down his face but he was staring hard at the front door, determined not to break down completely. 

"Babe… please look at me," Donghyuck murmured, sounding a little broken, tugging at Mark's shirt. Good. That was enough to make Mark a little mad, which was something of a relief - anything but the resigned devastation he had been nursing. What right did Donghyuck have to be upset when he was the one ending the world as Mark knew it? As _they_ knew it. The world that they had built for four years together. God, they couldn't even make the seven year itch? What kind of bullshit was this?

Mark had been frustrated - he'd wanted to be angry, so he let himself. In fact, he was a real terror for a few months there. But even angry, even fuming, he had to admit that Donghyuck had a point. The two of them dating wasn't improving them as people, it wasn't bettering then in any way. They had been casually stagnating (at best) for the better part of their relationship and would likely to continue floundering in much the same way if they'd stayed together.

They had stayed friends, of course they had. They had the portrait studio together and all their friends, not to mention Mark had been practically living at Donghyuck's place (despite his parents constant complaints that he treated their house like a hotel)... Ah but actually, that wasn't true was it? 

They hadn't stayed friends. They didn't magically return to the relationship they'd had before they got together. Rather they became friends again. Better friends, probably, for all the shit they'd gone through together.

It had been two years since then and usually Mark was happier for it these days. But once in a while, something like this would happen and he'd just… remember.

"Maku-yah… Hey, Mark Lee?" Donghyuck called distantly, and he managed to snap out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied with a smile. It was true. Mark felt oddly relieved.

"Well pack it up, man. I got the shot," Donghyuck said with a wide grin, scooping the baby up into his arms. He tossed the puppet back to Mark. "Can you clean up the studio while I return this little _tyke_ to his parents and get the payment sorted out?"

"Of course," Mark replied easily, before he belatedly realized that Hyuck had been calling him casually. "Hey! You can't-"

"Thanks, hyung, really," Donghyuck interrupted with a sly grin. "What would I ever do without you?"

Mark sighed, shaking his head but he let it go. What else was new? Then he thought for a moment, grinning with a shrug. 

"I don't know," he said as Donghyuck chuckled, disappearing into the front with their grumpy customers in tow.

What would they do without each other? Mark didn't really know. It's not like he would ever have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I wrote exes markhyuck due to who I am as a person... I hope my prompter can forgive me.
> 
> Ngl, this was half inspire by that scene in A Goofy Movie and half inspired by my personal big breakup lol. Except Mark is an actual human with complex feelings so he found it a lot more upsetting than I did. Still, I love an unbreakable markhyuck friendship, so here we have it!
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	6. Prompt 20 Jaeten (E)

"We could get arrested for this"

1.2k/Explicit

for twt user temporarytouch

It wasn't the first time Jaehyun had been shoved roughly against a door and held there. In fact, there were more than a handful of times that came to mind if he were to dwell on it. Some of them had been decidedly less sexy than others. For example when the police were involved, he found it notably unpleasant. Speaking of which. 

"I think we could get arrested for this," Jaehyun hissed quietly, biting his lip when Ten reached between his legs to take hold of his mostly hard cock. He felt Ten pause where he had been pressing kisses over Jaehyun's bare ass, teasing around the plug that was still inside.

Ten let out an unintentionally loud laugh which he attempted to muffle, pressing his face fully against Jaehyun's skin. For his part, Jaehyun tried desperately to shush him. He did his best to listen for any alarmed or suspicious sounds from outside but all he could hear were Ten's (stupidly adorable) giggles.

"Shut up, man," he whined desperately, fighting a groan when Ten pushed at the plug playfully.

"I'm sorry! It's just, of all the stupid bullshit we've gotten up to over the years, imagine if fucking in a bathroom is  _ actually _ the thing that gets us locked up. My parents would be so disappointed."

"More than the time they had to bribe the school board into letting you complete your degree after we defaced that statue?" Jaehyun prompted with a grin. University had been a time.

"Maybe if the school didn't have statues of racists they wouldn't have to worry about them getting defaced," Ten replied primly, licking purposefully around the decorative end of the metal plug. Jaehyun gritted his teeth to keep quiet, pushing back shamelessly against Ten's mouth. He could feel the smug grin. "At least they didn't press charges. You're welcome for taking the fall by the way."

Jaehyun was just about to point out that not all of their uni's exchange students were capable of buying their way out of trouble the way Ten clearly was but the thought was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door that nearly sent Jaehyun stumbling back. He managed to avoid trampling Ten, who was still crouched around ass-height. Without missing a beat Ten let out a loud, pained sounding groan. There was a pause before the knocking came again. 

"Customer-nim," the flight attendant called in Korean, sounding a little hesitant. "Is everything alright? You've been in there for-"

Ten cut her off with a series of hyper realistic retching noises (Jaehyun had to work not to do any empathic gagging himself) slapping his face a few times before clambering to his feet. He turned to flush the toilet, throwing on his most convincing 'full of suffering' face before shoving Jaehyun aside to crack open the door.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well," he croaked out in Korean. "I don't usually have a problem with flying… I was feeling fine until you fed us the meal a little bit ago."

Jaehyun physically covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing nervously. He couldn't see anything except the inside of the door but he was fairly certain the poor flight attendant was now looking horrified. 

"Omo, of course. Um, just press the button if you need any assistance."

"Thank you," Ten rasped convincingly before shutting and locking the door again tight. 

They waited a few moments to ensure that the woman wasn't still hanging around (Jaehyun still notably bare-assed and half hard) before letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was surprisingly easy," Ten said, pressing against Jaehyun provocatively.

"Everything's easier in first class," Jaehyun murmured dismissively, earning him an eyeroll before Ten leaned in to kiss him good and proper.

"Do you still wanna do this thing? I didn't think it would turn into such a big to-do." he asked, already unbuttoning his pants to reveal tented boxers. He rubbed brazenly against Jaehyun's thigh. Jaehyun couldn't help but chuckle.

"As if you weren't the one who was chomping at the bit at the idea of joining the Mile High Club," he teased, nibbling at Ten's lip, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"I was thinking a couple of quick handys and be done. You were the one who went all 'balls to the wall' with it," Ten shot back with a smirk. He moved to lick across Jaehyun's chin lecherously. Jaehyun rolled his eyes with a sigh, grabbed Ten hard enough to lift him slightly off the ground. Over the years he had gotten really good at pretending Ten's antics annoyed him at all - if only for the sake of controlling the other man's ego.

"Well I  _ do _ still wanna do it," he said quietly, placing firm kisses across Ten's jawline. "So let's forget about balls to the wall and focus on balls deep, huh?"

Ten had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing loudly again. 

"Fine pretty boy, have it your way," he said when he'd finally gotten ahold of himself. "Hands on the door and spread 'em."

Jaehyun simply smiled and obeyed. He choked a little when Ten carefully removed the plug (placing it in a little baggy they'd been smart enough to bring). Ten rolled on a condom and made quick work of lubing everything up.

Admittedly it was a hurried affair - they had already been in there much too long. But balls deep they got. Ten kept one arm wrapped firmly around Jaehyun's waist as he thrust in and out. His other hand deftly worked Jaehyun's cock until he came, biting his lip damn near hard enough to draw blood. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath when Ten came inside.

There wasn't much time for a floaty come down as they scrambled to clean up. As soon as he was presentable, Ten disappeared out the door. Jaehyun was not entirely surprised to hear him being immediately ambushed by a pair of flight attendants who inquired after his health and asked that he show them the meal that may have caused his discomfort. Jaehyun grinned at this. Deserved - Ten so rarely had to deal with the consequences of his actions, he could at least be made to sweat a little.

He didn't hesitate to book it out of the first class bathroom just as soon as they were out of earshot, avoiding eye contact with any of the flight staff. Jaehyun took off in the direct opposite direction of their seats, doing a lap around the whole plane under the guise of stretching his legs. He wandered to the back where they kept the extra snacks, grabbing himself a water and a packet of pretzels for Ten. By the time he finally looped back, Ten was alone (thankfully) looking pleased with himself and a bit boneless, laid back comfortably in his seat. 

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have approximately two hours of flight time remaining on this direct flight from Seoul to Bangkok. We are currently on time and set to arrive in Bangkok at 18:35 local time. The fasten sign-" 

Jaehyun tuned out the rest (which went on to be repeated in Thai, then again in English) throwing the pretzels casually in Ten's lap, scooting past him to sit down.

"We have a complimentary bottle of champagne coming," Ten murmured happily, snatching up the snack. Jaehyun chuckled lowly, shaking his head. How could he even think for a minute that Ten wouldn't manage to twist their misconduct to benefit him? He reached over and rubbed over Ten's cheek lovingly. Then he froze. Ten glanced over in alarm. 

"What is it?"

"Shit… I just realized I forgot to grab the plug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for these two is that they met at uni in London (bc Ten) and have basically been inseparable since. Jaehyun moved back to Korea after graduating and lives/works there full time while Ten's job involves a lot of travel but mostly out of Korea and China. They see each other a decent amount. 
> 
> They're probably in love but neither of them have high expectations because they know they'll have to end up marrying women. Their affair will probably continue even after that tbh. But for now they're just enjoying life/ menacing society.


End file.
